To use the kininogen assay in studies on the pathophysiologic role of the kallikrein-kinin system especially in hypertensive diseases. To study the interrelationship of the kallikrein-kinin fibrinolytic and sympathetic nervous systems. To study the plasma kallikrein females taking oral contraceptives.